Regular Show: Fear the Night
by darkpokeball
Summary: After vampires invade the park, it is up to Mordecai, Rigby, and the group to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

Mordecai and Rigby fiercely pounded their thumbs on their controllers, letting forth no mercy.

"You're so going down dude!" Rigby said confidently as he cast a hex upon Mordecai's character.

"That's what you think, but truly, I am the master at this game!" Mordecai said, smiling before he used a potion ridding his character of the hex. He then began charging his energy. While Mordecai charged energy, Rigby started pounding on the idle sprite.

"Heh! Why would you start charging in the middle of a battle, Mordecai?" Rigby said as fistful after fistful of offensive attacks were repeatedly thrust upon Mordecai's charcter. Soon, the health bars read:

Rigby: 43/100. Mordecai: 12/100

Mordecai's rapidly decreased to six, then four, then two, then one…

ENERGY FULL!

The blue jay smiled as he tapped the "SpAtk" button, effectively activating a burst of energy that was strong enough to take away 50 HP…which was 7 more than he needed. Rigby watched in terror as his character died on the floor, and Mordecai's character looted him.

"I hated this game anyways." Rigby mumbled as he slammed his controller to the ground.

"Ha, whatever dude. Told you I was the master!" Mordecai said, flaunting his victory. Rigby held in his rage and left their small house, slamming the door behind him.

Muscle-Man waited for Starla at the snack bar. He only agreed to work it because she said she'd meet him there…no luck so far. Hi-5 ghost seemed bored as well.

"You know who else gets bored when their date doesn't show up?" Muscle-Man said, sighing.

"Uh…who?" Hi-5's responded, playing along.

Muscle Man then picked Hi-5 up and flung him into the wall, which the ghost effectively passed through.

"MY MOM! OOOHHH!" Muscle Man bellowed.

They waited a bit longer, until the silhouette of a girl appeared.

"Starla?" Hi-5 asked.

It was indeed Starla. But, something was off. Her skin was gray where it should have been a greenish color, her eyes faintly glowing red, and two small red dots on the left side of her neck. Muscle Man jumped out of the small snack bar and hugged his girlfriend.

"Starla! I knew you wouldn't stand me up!"

In response, 'Starla' leaned over and bit. A bit of blood spurted before the two separated, Muscle Man falling to the ground.

Hi-5 screamed and got away….

….

Two days had passed, Muscle Man still missing. Benson was waiting with a pink slip for when his missing employee returned, given that he thought that Muscle Man was just goofing off with Starla. Hi-5 plead his story, claiming that his friend had been bitten by a creature that resembled Starla. Nobody believed him. Not even a certain blue jay and raccoon. Defeated, Hi-5 decided to keep quiet for a while, seeing it a waste of energy not to.

Mordecai pounded on his controller, Rigby doing the same. Both were sweating, and red as tomatoes.

Rigby

HP: 82

MP:65

Mordecai:

HP:93

MP:11`

Mordecai looked at his MP count and restrained a gasp of horror. It wasn't long before he wouldn't be able to cast any more spells. Rigby pounded on his controller, before noticing that his MP was considerably low too.

Rigby

HP: 70

MP:5

Mordecai

HP:54

MP:7

Mordecai started using physical attacks, saving his magic points. Rigby found it harder to hang onto his health points as his blue jay friend would chisel them away. Rigby cast two more spells, and got satisfactory results. The two were proving to be quite a challenge for the other.

Rigby

HP: 39

MP: 0

Mordecai

HP:32

MP:7

Mordecai then cast a petrifying Hex, freezing Rigby's character. In the time given, the bird quickly started navigating through menu's and consuming MP potions, as well as charging energy. Rigby broke free in a few seconds, though Mordecai was still charging energy. Rigby laid blow after blow. Mordecai snapped his character out of the energy trance and started using physical attacks.

Rigby

HP:27

MP:0

Mordecai

HP:19

MP:15

The blue jay then slammed on his magic attacks, pelting Rigby, bringing the raccoons HP down to 12. Mordecai then suffered a fierce beating, not able to lay a blow as Rigby wouldn't even let Mordecai's character up. The blue jay cast another spell that brought the opponent off of him. Then he rushed forwards and launched forth his own arsenal, magic and melee. After a while, he reached 0 MP…

Rigby

HP:8

MP:0

Mordecai

HP:9

MP:0

The two continued their clash, until in the end, Mordecai won. The blue jay smiled.

"Yay-Yuh! 2-win streak!"

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in, will ya?" Rigby said, getting angry.

"Well, it's getting late. Might as well go to bed." Mordecai said. Rigby agreed. The two headed to their bedrooms.

…

A strange knocking came at Hi-5's door. The ghost cautiously opened it and noticed nothing. Shrugging it off, the ghost went to close the door, when suddenly a shadow rushed in, tackling it.

"MUSCLE MAN?" Hi-5 gasped out in surprise, while trying to squirm out of his once friend's hold.

Muscle man had gray skin, faintly glowing red eyes, and two red dots on his neck, right where Starla bit him.

Hi-5 could only watch as Muscle Man's fangs came closer to him…closer…

BANG!

Hi-5 looked up quivering. Muscle Man was knocked unconscious. Standing behind the knocked out body was a female raccoon.

"My name is Eileen. I am sorry to say that your friend is a victim of my creation." The raccoon said, genuinely sad.

"Wh-what's going on?" Hi-5 asked, scared.

Eileen took a deep breath before explaining:

"Business at my work was slow. So, I decided to invent a new coffee. After all, why not have something exclusive to you? In the process, I eventually made a strange substance. However, before serving it, I accidently cut my elbow on one of my coffee-making majigs. A drop of blood was spilled into my substance. I decided to shrug it off. I decided to test my new coffee on Starla, and see if she liked it. If she did, then I had just done my work a huge favor! But when she drank it, something happened. She fell to the floor…I thought I killed her! So, I…I ran away. When Margaret entered the room with the corpse, well, I thought she wouldn't like me. But, she didn't react. And I noticed that the corpse was gone! So, I investigated…and well..I saw Starla heading towards the Snack Bar, where you and Muscle Man were working. But she looked like a monster! I was too afraid to approach, and I could only watch and Muscle Man was killed. B-But…he got back up. And then like Starla, he was a creature too! I had created a HORRIBLE MONSTER!" By the time Eileen finished, she was in tears. Hi-5, instead, smiled.

"Now the others will believe me! Come on, we have no time to waste!"

With that, the ghost promptly led Eileen to the main house, leaving Muscle Man behind.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(Side Note: Okay, this isn't my best fanfic. It isn't nearly as good as my Martin Mystery one. But, still, it's still decent enough to read. So, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Stay tuned, Chapter Two coming soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

It was a day after Eileen's visit. Hi-5 had called everybody to Muscle Man's trailer for the meeting. Mysteriously, Muscle Man's body wasn't there anymore. Eileen began her story and explained what exactly was happening. Of course, nobody believed her.

"Hi-5, if this is just a cover up for Muscle Man while he plays around with Starla…then consider YOURSELF FIRED!" Benson said, getting angry at the utter stupidity of what he thought was a prank.

"But, it's not! I swear to you, Muscle Man is a vampire!" Hi-5 said desperately. In response, Benson just gave a look that said one thing: FIRED. Hi-5, however, wasn't willing to give up. Eileen, however, put her hand on what would be his shoulder.

"It's hopeless. It looks like it's just up to us." Eileen said, then she turned towards Rigby.

"And maybe one handsome raccoon…" she started before Rigby glared at her. She stopped her sentence abruptly and watched as everybody left. Then, glum and down, Eileen walked into the trailer. Hi-5 followed.

"So, what should we do?" Hi-5 asked, uncertain.

"Try to find a cure." Eileen said before pulling out a paper.

Hi-5 curiously looked at it.

"The recipe for the coffee." Eileen explained, before putting it away.

"Wait…we need a creature to experiment with." Hi-5 pointed out.

Eileen considered this, and started thinking. Suddenly, a loud beeping filled the trailer. Eileen pulled a pocketwatch out of what seemed to be thin air and gasped.

"I have to go back to work!" Eileen said.

Then, before Hi-5 could say anything, Eileen had rushed out of the trailer. He sighed, sadly. Fired. The whole world was doomed, and he had to be the one to stop it. What a horrible scenario.

…

Rigby

HP:57

MP:100

Mordecai

HP:69

MP:89

The two competitors watched the screen, their controllers being tortured by rapid thumbs needling into them. Mordecai watched as Rigby's character cast a spell that took away half his HP…but all of Rigby's MP. This spell also meant that MP potions couldn't be used for Rigby anymore. SpAtk's came at a price.

Rigby

HP:46

MP:0

Mordecai

HP:19

MP:76

Mordecai, determined to keep his winning streak, started spamming spell after spell. Rigby however, was able to get a few hits in, but Mordecai warded him off. Rigby then pulled a cheap maneuver and scored a critical hit! Mordecai winced.

Rigby

HP:38

MP:0

Mordecai

HP:3

MP:22

Mordecai started spamming physical attacks, not letting Rigby lay a blow. His MP drained rapidly as he tried to equalize the field. Rigby grinned, certain that he was going to win.

Rigby

HP:12

MP:0

Mordecai

HP:3

MP:12

Mordecai gave out a cry of defeat as Rigby deflected one of his offensive spells…and it hit his character dead on…Mordecai closed his eyes in shame. However, he heard the game music still playing. When he opened his eyes, he read the text above his character saying: MISS! The spell had missed him! Mordecai, with more determination than ever began beating the pulp out of Rigby.

Rigby

HP: 2

MP:0

Mordecai

HP:3

MP:0

Then, with one swift motion, he continued his combo and finished the game with a win. Rigby gave out a cry.

"How come you always win?"

"Psh, because I'm the master!" Mordecai said with a grin.

Rigby punched him in return…to no effect. Frustrated Rigby ran out of the door and punched a tree. His fist recoiled in pain.

"Aww…look, the wimp got hurt!" came a familiar voice.

"Shut up Muscle Man!" Rigby said, before looking up and holding back a scream.

Muscle Man was indeed a creature, just like Hi-5 had said. Noticing how dark it was outside, Rigby realized just how long that video game match took. He was screwed. At night.

"You stay away from my boyfriend!" came Eileen's voice as she came out of nowhere, whacking Muscle Man's head with a wooden plank. The plank snapped in half. Eileen gasped as Muscle Man grabbed her. Fangs sharpened, the creature bent towards Eileen's neck…before Hi-5 stepped in and slapped Muscle Man away. Muscle Man recoiled in shock. Rigby ran back into the house screaming for Mordecai. Locking the door, and closing all windows, Rigby saw Mordecai still playing the video game.

"Mordecai! Dude! There's a vampire outside!" Rigby cried out, panicked. The blue jay sighed before getting up.

"No way dude."

"I'm SERIOUS!"

Mordecai unlocked the door.

"MORDECAI! STOP!" Rigby cried out as Mordecai opened it.

"What do you want me to see?"

Rigby gasped before looking out the window himself. There was nobody outside. Muscle Man was gone. But so was Eileen and Hi-5.

Mordecai sighed before closing the door and resuming his video game. The game bleeped out a few sounds, and Mordecai smiled as he watched a "WIN!" icon appear over the screen. He then turned the game off.

"Alright, dude, let's go to bed." Mordecai said.

Rigby was still stressed, and for one thing didn't want to be asleep when creatures were lose. However, Mordecai was already heading upstairs, so Rigby had to wonder if it was all in his head. Maybe the speech had just scared him a bit and he saw those images. The raccoon shrugged it off as he followed Mordecai up the stairs.

…

Rigby was alone. He didn't know where he was, or what was happening. It seemed like a dark alleyway. The raccoon gulped as he slowly navigated it. Suddenly, he heard a voice. HIS voice.

"Lost, bud?"

Rigby turned around and in a second saw himself. The light was dark, the moon shined brightly in the sky. The second Rigby stepped out of the shadows, with gray skin, faintly glowing red eyes, and two red dots on his neck.

Rigby screamed as the creature-like Rigby crept closer.

"Whoa, calm down, bud…" the vampire Rigby said, with a calm and soothing voice. Rigby backed himself up against a wall. Dead end. Literally. The vampire Rigby suddenly rushed forwards in a blur and in a second was about two inches away from the real Rigby. Rigby screamed again before he felt a cold hand on his back. He was now standing side-by-side with Vampire Rigby, both looking at an empty alleyway.

"Wh-what're you going to do to me?" Rigby stuttered.

"Nothing." The vampire-Rigby said in his calm voice. Then he was behind the real Rigby. The frightened Raccoon felt the undead creature wrap it's arm around him and then in a second, was airborne. Looking down, Rigby assumed the vampire had carried him at least a thousand feet up. Rigby squirmed while the vampire Rigby smiled.

"Why so panicked?" he asked, in his strange soothing tone.

"If you're going to bite me, do it already! I can't take this any longer!" Rigby yelled out, afraid of the height that he was being carried at.

"If you insist…" the vampire Rigby said before leaning close and biting. The fangs punctured Rigby's neck, causing a severe amount of pain.

Rigby screamed before blacking out…

When Rigby finally woke up, he found he was in a cave. He felt better…sharper. His senses heightened, his fears melted away. He felt his neck and gasped as he felt two puncture wounds. The second Rigby was now standing across from him.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" the creature asked. Rigby wanted to cry out, but to his horror, he found it did feel good. It felt wonderful. He felt…alive for the first time.

"Why fight what only benefits?" the creature continued as Rigby felt his puncture wounds disappear and his body transform back into normal. It felt strange…once second being at the top of the world, the next being plain old Rigby again. The ground crumpled around him as everything fell into oblivion…except for him on a narrow piece of land. Suddenly, a strange vision of Eileen appeared before him…

"Rigby! Vampire's don't have benefits! They have no soul! They only exist to serve the head vampire!" the vision said, obliterating Rigby's sense of despair for not being a vampire. It had felt so good…so much warmth…but for the price of becoming a slave with no thought of your own? Rigby then felt grateful to be human, and more importantly, determined to finish off the vampire scum. They were only slaves…nothing more. Just plain soulless slaves…

…

Rigby woke up as the sun shone. Was it all a dream? Mordecai looked at him.

"Good morning." The blue said, yawning. Rigby didn't respond, instead he ran out of the house.

Hi-5 saw Rigby at his door. Eileen was there too.

"How can I help?" Rigby asked simply, Eileen suddenly blushing.

Hi-5 grinned.

"So, you've come to your senses?"

"Yes, I believe you. Heck, don't you remember having to save my butt last night?"

Hi-5 smiled.

"Consider yourself one lucky raccoon."

Eileen walked up and suddenly hugged Rigby. When they separated, Rigby held back vomit. Eileen took his funny look that he was in love. This was one step closer to them being together…

After the meeting was over, Eileen headed back to work. Rigby headed outside and barfed right outside the trailer. Hi-5 noticed and was concerned.

"Rigby, are you okay?"

"Yeah…when's the next meeting again?"

"Tommorow Night, at this trailer."

Rigby nodded before heading back to Mordecai. The blue jay had left a controller waiting.

"Ready to be beaten for a forth time?"

Rigby picked up his controller. Alright, so vampires were attacking the park. But his number one priority was beating Mordecai…

(Side Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyways, I need to know something…

Would you readers rather see Hi-5 + Eileen as a couple, or Rigby + Eileen couple? REMEMBBER TO REVIEW!)


	3. Chapter 3

Four. Straight. Losses. Rigby could barely focus at the meeting, Mordecai's gloating haunting his head. Four. Losses.

"Rigby, are you paying attention?" Hi-5 asked.

"Yeah yeah, I know I should've used the blue spell instead of the yellow one!" Rigby said, still thinking about the loss.

"Excuse me?"  
>"Oh, you're right. Using the yellow one was the right choice. If only I had scored a combo after that red spell, then I would've won!"<p>

Eileen waved her hand in front of Rigby's face.

"Hey, did you come to this trailer to rant about nonsense or to learn how to defeat vampires?" she said, trying to bring Rigby down to Earth. Rigby, still thinking about the loss, remembered Mordecai's smile and cringed. Eileen, however, thought it was because she was too hard on him.

"Or, you can rant about nonsense. That's fine with me…heh…" she stammered. Hi-5 noticed that he seemed to be the only one focused.

"Uh…guys…" he started before Eileen cut him off.

"Rigby, can you please talk to me?"

Rigby was silent, still wincing at the thought that he had lost four times.

"Oh, Rigby! I didn't mean to be that hard on you!" Eileen said, guilt overwhelming her. Hi-5 sighed and called the meeting to an end. Not that Eileen or Rigby heard him anyways. In an effort to bring everyone back to reality, Hi-5 used his one hand and slapped Rigby across the cheek, effectively snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh sorry! Did the meeting start?" he asked, confused. Eileen nodded.

"Yes, sugarplum, it did. Will you accept my apology?"

Hi-5 cut in before Rigby could respond.

"The meeting's over. Get out of the trailer." He said, frustrated at how they made zero progress. The two raccoons obeyed and while both confused, got out of the trailer.

…

Morning. The sun rose, waking up Mordecai. The first thing that the bird noticed was that Rigby was gone. When he walked out of the bedroom, he heard a scream. Rigby's scream. Running, the jay finally found the raccoon using the computer.

"Mordecai! I think I'm the next victim!" the raccoon cried out, shivering. When the blue jay looked at the screen, he read the text:  
>Vampires.<p>

How to tell if you are next:  
>a. Unusual Dreams of yourself becoming a vampire<p>

B .A failed attack by a different vampire

c. Not being able to beat blue jays at video games

Mordecai held back laughter.

"Dude, you think you're going to become a vampire because you can't beat me?"

Rigby sarcastically laughed back.

"No, it says not ABLE. I am perfectly ABLE to beat you."

"No, you're not. I'm the master!"  
>"STOP TALKING!" Rigby screamed as Mordecai laughed some more.<p>

"So, what? You're having nightmares of you being a vampire?"

"YES! And Muscle Man attacked me earlier! I'm NEXT! MORDECAI, I'M NEXT!" Rigby cried out.

Mordecai grinned.

"Dude, there's no such thing as a vampire. Besides, you are totally not able to beat me."

Rigby stormed out of the room to meet Hi-5.

"What is it, Rigby?" the ghost asked, upset, believing it was going to be something about having to use the 'yellow spell' instead of the 'blue spell.' Instead, Rigby told the ghost about his predicament, which caused him to panic.

"Rigby, this is NOT good! Repeat: THIS IS NOT GOOD!"

"I know that dude!" Rigby said, nearly hyperventilating.

"Wait…maybe this means that you're the vampire's next target…Repeat: TARGET! Which means that you're going to need to be guarded. That way when the vampire strikes, it can fail again."

"That's brilliant!" Rigby said.

"Or maybe you're just not next after all. I mean, you have beaten Mordecai, right?"

Rigby shook his head. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hi-5, be right back! I'm off to prove that I might not even be next!" the raccoon said before rushing off.

Round 5.

Mordecai was ready to add to his winning streak.

Controllers ready, Rigby knowing what was at stake. If he lost, then would that mean that he would be the next target? And what if Hi-5 and Eileen couldn't guard him enough and all three of them were turned into vampires? Shaking those thoughts off, he devoted his entire attention to the game. 3…2…1….GO! Pounding on his controller, Rigby was ready to make sure that the chance that he wasn't going to become a vampire.

Rigby

HP: 95

MP:78

Mordecai

HP:76

MP:100

Mordecai grinned.

"I've been meaning to try this for a while…" He said, before he unleashed a devastating SpAtk.

Rigby

HP:45

MP:78

Mordecai

HP:76

MP:0

Rigby winced.

'I won't be next…' he thought to himself as he resumed his button mashing.

Rigby

HP:31

MP:56

Mordecai

HP:67

MP:0

"Wow, dude, this is going to be an easy win." The blue jay said, grinning, as if he wasn't even trying.

Rigby

HP:3

MP:0

Mordecai

HP:8

MP:0

Rigby then scored a Critical hit, reducing Mordecai to a 1 HP. He was winning! Triumph filled the raccoon's body as he closed in for the final blow…only to be deflected, and aimed back at him…and it hit him…and it was a critical hit….

Mordecai was confused as Rigby threw down his controller.

"NO! I AM NEXT! OH MY GOSH! I'M NEXT!" the raccoon screamed before running off.

…

The third meeting.

"Hey guys…" Hi-5 said, confused.

"Yeah?" Rigby asked.

"Eileen's five minutes late. She's never late!"

Rigby groaned.

"And it's night! You don't suppose…"

"No way, she never told me she was having weird dreams…or any of those symptoms you mentioned."

"For all we know, that website is bogus."

Hi-5 frowned.

"I'm going to look for her…"  
>"Are you crazy?" Rigby responded, shocked.<p>

"It's night!"

Hi-5 nodded.

"It doesn't matter…"

The ghost left the trailer, leaving a very scared raccoon alone…

It had been three minutes since Hi-5 left. Rigby gulped. Suddenly there was a loud creak…and the door for the trailer was torn off revealing a vampire.

"Oh my…" Rigby began, looking at the beast that once was Starla, the Muscle Woman. She smiled a bit, before charging forwards. Rigby dove out of the way, leaving her to hit herself on the back of the trailer. Suddenly, Rigby remembered the website: He was supposed to be next. Rushing out of the trailer and into the night, Rigby was desperate not to become a vampire. However, there was another vampire outside.

"What the-?" Rigby cried out as Muscle Man attacked him. Rigby was tackled and pinned on the trailer. Muscle-Man leaned in for the bite…before the raccoon punched him off. The sheer strength of Rigby's arm sent Muscle Man flying…and the vampire was sent out of view. Rigby thanked himself for preparing with a Playco armboy. However, he was suddenly lifted into the air by a Starla who had recovered. The Muscle Woman licked her lips, ready for some fresh blood…and Vampire Rigby's voice came back.

"Why fight something that's beneficial?" it said.

Rigby nearly gave up, feeling limp and weak…before he heard a cry.

"Oh my crud! Rigby!"

The raccoon looked up and saw Eileen rushing towards them. That gave him hope…hope that he might escape. Rigby sent his right leg into Starla's shin causing her to cripple in pain. The raccoon felt the brunt of the ground as he fell. Then, shaking it off, he ran towards Eileen. Once more, he thanked himself for wearing his Playco Legboy as well. Eileen led him away to her coffee shop. Once inside, Rigby met Hi-5 and Margaret.

"Well, lookee. Are you another 'vampire believer?'" the bird asked, frustrated.

"Margaret, vampires are real! Rigby just survived an attack!"

The raccoon nodded.

"Of course…" Margaret said, rolling her eyes.

"But…Margaret, please just believe us!" Hi-5 said.

"For the eighth time, NO!"

"What's going on?" Rigby asked.

"Eileen was caught trying to sneak off to your stupid meeting. So I kept her here trying to convince her that vampires aren't real. Then Hi-5 came in, and Eileen explained the situation. The ghost then went back to get you, and now you're here, also trying to brainwash my friend with this vampire nonsense." Margaret said, sighing.

"But…Margaret…" Rigby started.

"We ARE real!" came a strange voice that finished the sentence. The four of them turned and gasped.

Vampire Muscle-Man.

"I punched you out of view!" Rigby exclaimed.

"And I got up." Muscle-Man said, bluntly. Then he charged towards the raccoon. Margaret screamed as Rigby ducked. The vampire reached the other side of the shop, before curving around and launching forth again.

"Rigby!" Eileen cried out as Muscle Man grabbed the raccoon. Margaret grabbed a chair and effectively whacked the vampire, who fell to the floor limply. Rigby got out from underneath the body.

"You okay?" Hi-5 asked. Rigby nodded, before Muscle Man got back up and caught Margaret this time.

"This should teach you NOT to whack us with chairs!" he said before closing in and sinking his teeth into her neck. Eileen, Hi-5, and Rigby screamed in unison as Margaret fell to the floor, seemingly dead. The remaining three took this to their advantage and sprinted out of there…only to meet Vampire Starla. Standing there, ten feet in front of the coffee shop, the trio watched as Starla inched closer. Then, from behind them, a vampire Muscle-Man and Margaret came out. The three vampires were hungry for blood. Suddenly, a glimpse of the sun was shown. The vampires hissed in disapproval before slinking away into the shadows.

"Sunlight…" Rigby said, awe-struck.

Eileen and Hi-5 smiled, and the tired trio each headed for their homes.

…

Okay, so the vampires were aiming to get him, and so vampires were in the park. But, that still didn't change the raccoons number one goal. He was already pounding on his controller, trying to beat Mordecai, before another loss hit him in the face. Rigby frowned. Mordecai laughed. But the raccoon was certain that next time, he'd make sure to win…

(Side Note: And that wraps up the third chapter. Special thank-you to Jay, a reviewer. Don't forget to review! Chapter 4 coming fast. Also, if you feel like, vote on the next vampire: Skips, Benson, Pops, Hi-5, Eileen, or Mordecai. Thanks! Oh yeah, REVIEW!)


	4. Chapter 4

Rigby was in his friends garage. Skips' place.

"Rigby? What is it?" the yeti asked, confused seeing as Mordecai wasn't with the raccoon.

"Tell me everything you know about vampires." Rigby said, bluntly, looking into space. His mind kept wandering off to his frequent nightmares, his inability to beat Mordecai, the vampire chaos…but he had enough focus to hear Skips.

"Are you saying that Hi-5 and Eileen's crazy speech turned you into a believer?" the yeti asked, simply.

"No, that speech was lame…with a capital yellow spell—er—I mean L!" the raccoon said, shaking his head trying to get himself to focus.

"So, why ya' asking?"  
>"Well…I…sorta got attacked by vampires, then I believed them, and last night we had this really close call and-" Skips held his hand up to stop Rigby's talking.<p>

"You believe in vampires?"  
>Rigby frowned, and hesitated, leaving Skips waiting.<p>

"Well?"

"YES!" the raccoon suddenly exclaimed. He continued by pointing out that HE WAS NEXT! Skips rolled his eyes.

"And what makes you think that you're next?" the yeti asked.

Rigby explained the website. Skips was taken aback.

"Dude…those are the actual symptoms!" he cried out.

"See what I mean?" Rigby responded.

"Alright, I'll tell ya' what I know. First of all, vampires love blood. Garlic fends them off. That whole 'crosses' and 'holy water' stuff however, is bogus. The only way to cure a vampire infection is to do one of the following:

Slay the head vampire

Cure the head vampire

Win a challenge with the head vampire

And most of all, vampires can hypnotize one with a look in the eyes. The more vampires there are, the more powerful the head vampire becomes. The more powerful the head vampire becomes, the more powerful their vampire followers become. Two vampires let the followers talk. Three vampires make it possible for them to transform into bats. Four vampires lets them hypnotize. Five vampires…well, let's hope it doesn't get to five vampires."

Rigby nodded, writing it down on a notepad he seemed to pull from nowhere. When Skips was done with his lecture, the raccoon ran off. He then visited Mordecai.

"Another rematch?" the blue jay asked, while playing a different video game. Rigby didn't respond, and instead took Mordecai's piggy bank.

"Hey!" Mordecai yelled, getting up and chasing after Rigby.

"Sorry dude!" The raccoon said as he dove out the window.

Mordecai burst through the front door.

"Give that back!" the bird cried out. But Rigby was long gone.

…

A while later, Rigby came back. He handed Mordecai a dime.

"Here's your piggy bank." The raccoon said meekly.

"My pig—dude! What did you spend it on?"

"Garlic." Rigby said, a bit more prideful than before.

"Wait…this vampire stuff again?" Mordecai said, getting upset.

"Dude! This is important!" Rigby responded. Mordecai instead began crossing his arms.

"Oh…dude…no…don't…"

"You've really done it Rigby…"

"Mordecai! I'm saving everyone's lives!"

But it was too late. Mordecai had crossed his arms and turned away from Rigby.

"Dude!" Rigby exclaimed, pounding on Mordecai.

"Don't be mad at me, don't freaking be mad at me!"

Mordecai didn't respond. After a while Rigby gave up and left. Wonderful. His best friend hated him now.

…

Fourth Meeting

In the trailer, Rigby told Eileen and Hi-5 everything that Skips told him. Then all of them heard a demented "Ah-hah-hah-hah!"

The trio turned and looked out one of the trailer windows.

"OH CRUD!" Rigby cried out as he looked at the oversized head of his fellow employee.

"Pops!" Hi-5 exclaimed. Then, the vampire Pops burst through the wall of the trailer. Rigby dove out of the way, as did Eileen. Hi-5 however locked eyes with Pops, frightfully.

"Pops…" Hi-5 started, before his voice drifted off. Then, in a second, Hi-5 just floated there. Simply floating, not doing anything else.

"What's he doing?" Rigby whispered to Eileen.

"Four vampires let's them…" she whispered back, before Rigby understood. Pops brought Hi-5 close.

"Let you do the joining of our clan!" he said, before laughing dementedly again. Suddenly, a trinket hit his oversized head, disturbing Pops focus. Hi-5 was freed. The ghost made a mad dash out of there as Pops let out a fearsome roar. Rigby and Eileen followed Hi-5.

"How could this have happened?" Rigby cried out.

Suddenly a dark shape swooped down, towards Eileen.

"Eileen!" Hi-5 yelled out, before running into a tree. The dark shape passed over Eileen's figure, and in a second, both were gone.

"NO!" Rigby yelled, before tripping and landing at the feet of Vampire Starla.

Meanwhile, Eileen was being carried high-up by a vampire Margaret.

"Hey there…friend…" the bird said, with an unfriendly smile.

Eileen struggled to get out, before looking below her. In that second, she held onto the vampire carrying her, if only for dear life.

"Margaret…put me down…please…put..me…down…" Eileen said, nervous. Instead Margaret landed on top of a building.

"Nowhere to go now. Time for you to join your friend, Eileen." She said, grinning.

The Playco armboy broke. While Starla had Rigby in her grasp, Rigby realized that when he tripped, he broke both his armboy and his legboy. Muscle Woman was ready to bite. That's when Hi-5 stepped in. Rigby, having been grabbed around the waist, signaled for Hi-5 to rescue him. The ghost floated towards him.

"Up-high!" he screamed. Rigby obeyed, hi-fiving.

"Down-low!"

Rigby did the same. In a second, he floated right out of Starla's grasp.

"Yeah, this is just like that time we went to your birthday!" ghost Rigby cried out as he floated into the night with Hi-5. The two locked eyes.

"Yeah…I guess I owed you one since you saved me from Pops."

"Don't mention it."

In that second, Rigby felt finally that he had made a true friend.

"Dude! Eileen!" Hi-5 exclaimed. Rigby shook himself out of the trance. Then, the two hurried towards the sound of Eileen's screaming.

Margaret was still holding Eileen. She knew that the floating ghost was going to be here soon, and she didn't want to spoil the opportunity. She could just see the look on Hi-5's face when he witnessed Eileen turn into a vampire. Sure enough, the ghost showed up. It just wasn't who she expected.

"Rigby?" She said, confused. Hi-5 used her brief loss of focus as an advantage. Rigby began ranting on about having to use the purple spell, as he recalled the details of his latest loss. While Rigby was busy confusing Margaret, the bird was too busy looking at him to notice Hi-5 giving Eileen Hi-fives. She felt Eileen drift out of her hands.

"What? NO!" she exclaimed as the three ghosts flew away and back to the trailer, where Hi-5 took to promptly changing them back.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Eileen explained.

"Eh, I started working on it ever since I was fired. Lots of free time."

Eileen giggled a bit, which somehow made Rigby feel weird. As if she wasn't supposed to be giggling for the ghost, but instead for him. Strange. The night ended with no further troubles, and Rigby awoke to find himself on the couch instead of his trampoline.

"Rigby…" said a voice. Mordecai's voice.

"It's time to rid your head of this vampire stuff."

Rigby gasped at what his best friend was trying to do.

"Dude, there's no way you can make me not believe." The raccoon said, thinking it was a waste of time. Instead, Mordecai pulled out a pocketwatch.

"Look at it." He said before moving it slowly back and forth. Rigby suddenly felt lazy…sleepy…

Once Mordecai was sure that he had entered the desired trance, he asked a question:

"Who else believes in vampires?"  
>"Eileen…and…High…Fives…" Rigby responded drowsily.<p>

"You will stay in this trance while I get those two…" Mordecai said slowly.

"I will stay in this trance while you get those two…" Rigby repeated, still drowsily.

Satisfied, Mordecai left to find Eileen and Hi-5, to hypnotize them to sanity again. However, he was unaware that if he "fixed" them, then the park would be screwed as nobody would know of the oncoming vampire battle.

(Side Note: Okay, so REVIEW! Oh and yes, thanks to Silver Cascade, a reviewer. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Okay, Chapter Five is coming soon. Don't read the rest of this note unless you want a spoiler: Mordecai doesn't succeed. However, he does happen to be next on…*ahem*…the Vampire List. *dramatic music*)


	5. Chapter 5

Night. The trailer where the trio usually met was deserted. Instead, Rigby, Hi-5, and Eileen were sitting on a couch, with Mordecai in front of them. Each one of them seemed in a trance.

"And you will never believe in vampires again unless I snap like this." Mordecai said, before snapping. All three nodded drowsily. Mordecai, feeling satisfied, clapped, snapping the three out of the trance.

"Hey, guys, do you think that vampires are invading the park?" Mordecai asked.

"No." all three said in unison.

"Good." Mordecai said, grinning.

"However there are coffee-creatures." Eileen said meekly.

"Coffee creatures?" Mordecai repeated, skeptical.

"Yeah, since they were transformed by Eileen's coffee. Similar to vampires, but of course no such thing exists. So, they are now known an coffee creatures." Rigby said smugly. Mordecai frowned.

"You guys are ridiculous." He said, sighing.

"Ridiculous? We're going to be heroes!" Rigby said, before standing up and striking a pose. Mordecai, frustrated at his utter defeat, went up the stairs deciding to go to bed early.

"Yeesh, grouchy guy." Hi-5 said, rolling what should've been eyes.

"OH MY GOSH! VAMPIRES! HELP!" came a cry from upstairs.

"Very funny, Mordecai. We know there's no such thing as vampires." Rigby said audibly, loud enough for the condemned blue jay to hear. In a second, Mordecai was rushing down the stairs.

"RIGBY, THIS IS SERIOUS!"

Suddenly, they all saw Muscle Man stalking the blue jay.

"COFFEE CREATURES!" Hi-5 cried out, terrified.

Mordecai snapped over and over, before jumping over the rail of the staircase. He landed and sprinted towards the trio.

"Vampires!" Eileen cried out.

"Yes, now do your little magic and save me!" Mordecai said, frightened.

"Magic?"

"I don't know, whatever you've been discussing at your meetings!"

Rigby grabbed Mordecai by the arm and led him out of the house. Vampire Starla greeted them. She hissed before rushing forwards. Rigby screamed, letting go of Mordecai, and ran into a batch of trees. Mordecai, meanwhile, ran to wherever he could that a vampire wasn't.

"Rigby!" he cried out, before realizing something. The meat locker. Of course. He could just lock himself in there, and then when it was safe, come out through the magical lunch box. 'What weird scenarios I get myself into.' The bird thought to himself as he sprinted towards the meet locker. However, Vampire Starla was fast. In a minute she had caught up. Well, that was before something intended to hit her hit Mordecai. Garlic sauce. Eileen had the garlic products that Rigby bought and chucked them at the vampires. When Mordecai got covered with it, Starla retreated towards her. Eileen then made a circle out of garlic cloves around her driving the vampire muscle woman off. It had the same effect on Vampire Muscle Man.

Meanwhile, Hi-5 was trying to get away from vampire Pops. He wished he had stayed with Eileen and the garlic, but it was too late to turn back. Besides, he was a little bit lost. Eventually, he collided into another figure, before screaming. Two screams mixed in the night before the ghost realized he had just ran into a scared raccoon.

"Dude! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Not now!" Hi-5 replied meekly, brushing Rigby off before hurrying further into the woods. He had been gone two seconds before he heard a cry for help. Rigby. Hi-5 rushed back, watching as Vampire Pops leaned over the poor raccoon's neck. The ghost looked around, helplessly before finding rocks. After five rocks had hit the vampire, disrupting what would've been a bite, Pops chased after Hi-5 again. The ghost dropped all his rocks and ran further into the woods, Pops pursuing him. Rigby, meanwhile, decided to go check on Eileen and Mordecai. However, he managed to get himself lost and weaved through tree after tree. Stump after stump. Hopeless. When exhaustion finally got overwhelming, Rigby succumbed to sleep.

Mordecai had made it. He locked the door of the meat locker, breathing hard. His heart pounded in his chest rapidly, threatening to leap out. With a cold blanket that he found under an ice bag, Mordecai wiped that nasty garlic stuff off of him. He decided to wait a while before he left. After a while, the blue jay got bored. He started to explore the meat locker, far away from the entrance. He didn't notice that a vampire had entered through the entrance.

"Mordecai?" a voice rang out. Female, gentle.

"Margaret!" Mordecai yelped out, rushing towards the noise.

"Mordecai, those mean old vampires attacked me. If only I had a strong man to help me…" Vampire Margaret said, placing her words carefully. Mordecai had found her in a second and before getting a clear look at her, hugged her.

"Oh, Mordecai, I feel so much better." Margaret said, resting her chin on his shoulder. Mordecai shivered, the cold getting to him a bit. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Before he could escape, Mordecai felt everything begin to fade as he fell down.

"And you'll feel much better too…." Margaret said, smiling, glad she got to have a meal.

Daytime.

"Rigby!" a faint voice called out.

"RIGBY!" it came again, louder. When the raccoon's eyes wearily opened, he noticed a very angry gumball machine glaring down at him.

"RIGBY, what is the meaning of me having to come all the way into the woods, to wake you up!"

"Benson…I…" Rigby began.

"SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK!" Benson raged, his face turning red. Rigby zipped his lips and followed the gumball machine to his work.

"Do you have any idea where Mordecai is?" Benson asked on the way, while calming himself down. Rigby looked around and gulped.

"You mean…he's…missing?"

"Yes, just like you. Was he with you and that stupid ghost in the woods?"

Hi-5 was also in the woods, but he was safe, Rigby realized. The raccoon smiled.

"Uh…no." he replied, hiding his joy that at least Hi-5 survived. Then he wondered about Eileen, and made a private note to himself to visit the coffee shop later. After working a bit, and cleaning up some garlic in front of the house, Rigby made a point to visit Hi-5 during his break.

"Dude…what happened last night?" Rigby asked, curious to know Hi-5's side of the story.

"Nothing. Survived." Hi-5 said, shortly. He seemed a bit sad, and he turned away from Rigby.

"Dude…what's wrong?"

"When Benson found me in the woods….he flipped out at me. He said that I have to cancel our late-night meetings at this trailer. I think he thinks that we're trying to get me back hired or some other load of garbage."

Rigby nodded, understanding.

"So, how are we-" he began, wanting to know how they were going to continue to meet.

"We'll just have to do it in secret from now on." Hi-5 said. Rigby grinned, believing it was a cool idea. He was quick to leave the trailer and visit the coffee shop.

Eileen walked up to his table.

"May I take your order?" she asked. Rigby grinned.

"You're alive!" he shouted, getting a few odd looks from customers. Eileen giggled, seeing as how Rigby was happy she was alive. In truth, Rigby was simply happy because that meant that since three of four survived, Mordecai was probably not a vampire as well. However, as the day progressed, he began to become more nervous. Benson hadn't found him yet, neither had Skips. Things were beginning to look pretty bad. And night was coming swiftly. Rigby sighed, guessing he'd get his answers at the time of night. Secret meetings…how awesome!

(Side Note: Shout-out to Zach and Silver Cascade for reviewing. Plus five awesome points for Silver Cascade, given that she's stayed with this story. Took Zach's advice, made Mordecai get the bite from Margaret. Anyways, next chapter will be up soon! Remember to review! Oh…and…*pulls out little black book*…who should be next vampire? Benson or Skips?)


	6. Chapter 6

Night fell like a curtain, over the park. Rigby waited to sneak out, only to look straight at a camera.

"Crud…Benson's serious about this." Rigby whispered to himself as he peered at the camera. It was as if the two were in a staring contest, before Rigby walked out of the room. The camera followed his movements. In the hallway, he met more cameras.

"This is almost as bad as Peeps." The raccoon thought to himself as he went to the kitchen and poured some water.

"WELL, IT'S TIME FOR A MIDNIGHT SNACK!" he said loudly, intending the camera's to pick up his sound.

"WELL MAKE IT QUICK!" replied a voice. Rigby let out a squeak. Speakers were attached to the bottom of the camera's, which Benson could speak through. The raccoon realized he had to think fast about he was going to get to the trailer.

Suddenly, he saw a face gazing at him through the window. Vampire Mordecai. Rigby screamed, jumping backwards.

"Do you see that? BENSON, DO YOU SEE THAT?" Rigby cried out. One of the camera's reangled itself to look out the window.

"SEE WHAT? RIGBY, THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES! NOW GO TO BED!" Benson replied. Rigby nearly smacked himself. Of course, vampires don't show up on camera's. The door opened a bit, Vampire Mordecai stepping through. Rigby screamed.

"RIGBY, IT'S A DOOR. THE WIND BLEW IT OPEN." Came the voice over the cameras. Rigby didn't even hear. Instead, he locked eyes with Mordecai before beginning to drift away…hypnotized…

"RIGBY!" came a voice, snapping the raccoon out of it. Eileen was peering through the window, before she broke it. The raccoon charged and dove out the window. Mordecai flew out of the door and towards the duo. As for Benson, the camera's just showed him Rigby breaking through the window like a madman. Angrily, the Gumball Machine got up and began to head outside…

Eileen and Rigby furiously raced away from the vampire, only to be cornered. Starla. Man, she was good at showing up surprisingly like that. Suddenly, something sprayed Eileen and Rigby causing the vampires to retreat a bit. A scared Hi-5 was revealed, holding some of the remaining Garlic supplies. Namely, Garlic Sauce. The vampires began to back away.

"YES! The garlic!" Rigby cried out, and the trio raced into the coffee shop due to Eileen's signal.

"Why are we here?" Hi-5 asked, confused.

"Well…I made these vampires. It's time we worked on a formula." Eileen said.

Hi-5 gave each of them a nice garlic-bath. Then, they got to work. Eileen pulled out her vampire-coffee recipe and they began thinking of how to fix it.

"Tryoxerin? What's that?" Hi-5 asked, eyeing the ingredients. Eileen pulled out a small case before opening it. Within were vials of strange substances.

"I don't know. It's what the label said." Eileen said, pointing to a faintly glowing, bubbling red liquid. Rigby gasped.

"Okay, what kind of person puts THAT STUFF in coffee?" he asked.

"Well…I was kind of….let's just get to work shall we?" Eileen responded, awkwardly. All three pulled out coffee cups.

"Okay, all of us work on a separate formula. One of us is bound to get it right!" Hi-5 said.

"Wait…why did that statement make me think of a candy kingdom and a stretchy dog?" Rigby asked, confused.

"Me too." Eileen said.

Hi-5 merely smiled, not responding, so they set to work. Rigby added some garlic sauce, coffee beans, a bit of grated chocolate, and a strange yellow chemical labeled: Yerxi. The mixture was a tan color, before Rigby added a drop of his own blood. It turned faintly darker. He then added another chemical labeled as Tezzura, which was a light-blue and thick substance. The mixture turned a color in between dark brown and yellow. Adding some actual coffee, it turned brown. The mixture looked just like a coffee. Rigby looked up.

"Done." He said.

"Done." Said Hi-5 holding up a cup.

"Me three!" Eileen responded, showing them her cup. Rigby grinned.

"Alright, let's go find some vampires."

…

The night was quiet. No vampires were to be seen. The trio wandered around with their cups awkwardly, wondering what happened. After the tip of sunlight began to show, they decided to fall asleep. Eileen took the formula's back to the coffee shop and locked them away, before she too fell asleep.

…

When Rigby woke up, he noticed the camera's were inactive. It was strange, but the park had a strange lifeless feel. The raccoon looked over to the alarm clock.

"CRUD! I OVERSLEPT!" he yelled, before rushing outside. Strangely, Benson was nowhere to be found. It was strange not to be scolded. Rigby felt a strange sense of…being alone. His best friend…a vampire. The raccoon exhaled, confused, before heading to see Skips. Maybe at least he wasn't missing yet. Sure enough, he was right. The yeti was exercising with heavy weights.

"Skips…" Rigby started.

"What? Vampires again?" Skips retorted, angrily.

"Well…"  
>"I KNOW! They're real! They came for me last night!" Skips said, and Rigby realized that the place smelled a bit like garlic.<p>

"Whoa…Skips, where's Benson?"  
>"Rigby…for all we know, he got a bite."<br>"A gumball machine? Do they even have blood?"

"Apparently so."

Rigby sighed. Skips stood up.

"Anyways, I got the recipe to the formula."

The raccoon suddenly ran up.

"WHERE?"

"Relax, Rigby. It's useless. We're not getting any Yerxi or such soon."

The raccoon suddenly gasped, before dragging Skips to the coffee shop, where they met Eileen. As surprised as the yeti was when he saw the chemicals, he still didn't seem satisfied.

"That's good…but where are we going to get the Zibblet?" he asked.

"The what?"

"The Zibblet. This set has everything we need except for Zibblet."  
>"Crud…how are we going to get that stuff?"<p>

Skips sighed.

"We can make it ourselves. All we need is vampire blood and any object with an antimatter particle infused within."

Rigby gasped.

"Dude, I know how to get the object! I have a special Grilled Cheese that I've been to lazy to throw away!" he said, excited.

"But how are we going to get the blood?" Eileen asked.

"That's going to be harder." Rigby said, thinking.

"We can do it. Let's just do it tonight." Came a voice.

"Hi-5!" Eileen said, noticing him.

She then pulled out the formula's.

"I guess we won't need these anymore!" She said proudly. Just then a hand reached out and grabbed one of the cups.

"Thanks! I was thirsty!" said Skips.

"Skips, wait! That's-" Rigby began, but it was too late. Skips had already swallowed one of the formulas.

(Side Note: Sorry for the short chapter everyone! But, my computer is currently broken, and I had to type this on a friends. The updates are going to be a bit delayed until my computer gets fixed. Other than that, YAY! Anyways, Benson is a vampire. I give a triple-ultra-awesome-garlic-formula to Silver Cascade for still staying with this story and a double-super-good-onion milkshake to Zach for being awesome. Anyways…which formula did Skips drink? Hi-5's will gradually turn him into a vampire, Eileen's will make him forget everything, including where he put the recipe for the formula, and Hi-5's will make him…ahem…go crazy. So, yeah…and…REVIEW! Thanks!)


	7. Chapter 7

So, here's the thing: I know how much you guys love this story. And I really want to write a seventh chapter. However, I find that somehow I've lost motivation in writing this story. But, tell you what: since this story is old, how will I know if my new chapter is even noticed? I've been reading over all of your reviews, and I'm ready to make a deal. This story is dead. However, if you guys want, I'll write another one with a GUARANTEED ending to come. But, for those who are curious, here's how the story would've ended:

The trio is caught, and Eileen is turned into a vampire. When Hi-5 is bitten however, the fangs go right through him. He is invulnerable. Realizing this, Hi-5 gloats until the vampires say that if he utters another word from his annoying mouth, they'd turn Rigby into a vampire. Rigby squeals in fright. So, in realizing that it was hopeless, Hi-5 looks down, the vampires laugh, and Rigby realizes that he's doomed….until he thinks of something. He challenges the vampires to a game, the video game that he played with Mordecai. If he wins, then the vampires would have to give up and be willing to be cured. If they won, then they could keep Rigby in a basement and torture him. And, so the game begins. The vampires send out Mordecai to challenge. Rigby and Mordecai are pounding their controllers, and Rigby's losing. Meanwhile, Hi-5's slips out of the crowd. During the game, Rigby turns the tables. He's about to win, when Mordecai unleashes a SpAtk and wins. Rigby, screams as the vampires begin to take him to the basement when Hi-5's shows up, having made the formula while the vampires were focused on the game. Hi-5's splashes the formula on the head vampire: Starla. This cures everyone, and they live happily ever after…sort of.

Alright, my e-mail is . If you would like a new story about Regular Show, send an e-mail to that address with the subject of RS: X.

Also, if you have an idea, feel free to state it in the message, and I'll consider somehow implementing it into the story. Ten e-mails and I'll happily work on the story. Thank you!


End file.
